Portable and mobile radios, for example, may rely on mechanical switches to control the functionality of volume and channel changing. Mechanical switches are prone to reliability issues after exceeding the useful cyclic usages, and may get damaged after subjecting to multiple drops in the field.
Further, volume and channel switches and knobs usually take up space on the control area and may compromise selection of other interaction elements, such as display and emergency button size. A user may need to deal with aspects such as insufficient torque, inadvertent activation, and aligning eye sight on the marker position to identify the exact state of volume and frequency.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and useful interface control and method of using the same.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.